Big Bang Theory
by Alois21
Summary: AU Edward and Bella, childhood friends, sworn nemesis. All hell breaks loose when the paths of these two clash once more. Two people, two worlds, one emotion to bind them: hate. But opposites just HAPPEN to attract. E/B rewritten When Worlds Collide!


**Disclaimer: **_**Twilight**_** and all its characters rightfully and legally belong to Stephenie Meyer. **

**

* * *

**

I believe everything happens for a reason—whether or not we like it. To me, everything that had, is, and will transpire had been set in stone, long before the world was created. Everything was merely awaiting our recognition—an acknowledgement of its presence, or whatever it was that would trigger the whole scenario that was yet to occur. I believed in this philosophy ever since I was a child.

But odds somehow test my faith.

**

* * *

**

With my head on my right palm, I stifled a lazy yawn. I crossed my feet under the table, and stared at my friends with jaded orbs. "So what's for breakfast?" I asked casually, feeling fed up with the nonexistent tension that Alice Cullen was trying to set on the atmosphere, I reached out for my glass of water and chugged down the liquid quickly.

"Here honey; bacon and eggs" Rosalie Hale smirked. She set the plate in front of me. I scowled and pushed the offensive object away from me.

"No thanks; I'd rather die—I hate bacon, Rose, you should know that" I sputtered. My stomach grumbled in protest to my stubbornness, but I heeded it no attention. Rose's smirk deepened. She slowly pushed the plate back at me as I glowered. "I will make you another breakfast" she offered. My ears perked up, my body tensed; when Rose was offering something, another thing of a bigger price was to be given up.

"For what?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow. Alice stifled her mirth.

"You should come with us" the pixie-dwarf replied, examining her manicured nails. I shook my head vehemently. Coming with these two meant shopping—I was never a fan of shopping. To me, it was merely a pointless activity to do; splurging your all-too-valuable money on meaningless, everyday items that were already clogging up your closets. I had enough clothes to last for some time, thank you very much; I don't need anything new—as the saying goes: if it ain't broken, don't fix it (or something along those lines).

"No" I refused, slightly flaying my arms to emphasize my point. Rosalie rolled her azure orbs. She removed her apron and hung it on the rack next to the fridge. Alice loudly tapped her fingers on the wooden table. A few seconds later, Rose sat down next to Alice.

"Bella, think about it" Alice coaxed. "You _totally _need a new wardrobe!" her chirpy voice reverberated through the room. Alice opened her mouth to rant, but Rose nudged her side, and cut her off.

"I mean, you get your favorite breakfasts for a whole…month? What do you say, Bells?" Rose offered. I had to rethink her bidding. One day in hell for a month in heaven; or one day in heaven for a lifetime of chidings? I bit my lip, a sign that I was in serious thought. There was nothing wrong about shopping; really, it was just that I had my issues. I crossed my arms over my chest. As I opened my mouth to reply, my Iphone vibrated vigorously. Saved by the bell!

"Hold on a sec" I said, as I fished for the phone in my pocket. I retrieved the black cell phone and placed it by my right ear. "Hello?" I said through the receiver.

"_Bella?_" it was my childhood friend Jacob Black. His raspy voice, complimented by his heavy panting, was enough to make any girl go gaga. Too bad I have known him for fifteen years. "_Where are you?_"

"Oh, I'm still in Earth, thank god" I said disdainfully. He scoffed from the other side of the line.

"_Your report card, Bella!_" Jacob scolded. "_Your bloody report card! When are you going to get it?_" he demanded. I pondered over this newly discovered information for five seconds, before my lips broke into a huge 'O', and I stood there, gaping like a fish. Jacob did a countdown.

"Oh, my god! I completely forgot!" I shrieked. I began to squeeze information out of Jake—information I once pretended to listen to. It was a shame that I have a bad habit of not listening to people when they talk. After a few chiding on Jake's part, and tons of apologies on mine, I was finally able to make a mental note of everything I was supposed to do today. "Thank you so much, Jake! But how did you know about this?" I asked, curious.

"_Bella, are you forgetting that the principal is my dad's friend? He came over yesterday, and—you're no longer listening, are you?_" I giggled sheepishly. He took it as a confirmation. "_Shame, woman. Moving on, want to come over tonight?" _he asked. I briefly considered his option, but then I remembered my answer for Alice and Rose's offer.

"Sorry Jake, I've got things to do. I'll see you later!" sans waiting for his reply, I ended the call and shoved my phone back in the confinements of my pocket. Pivoting, I craned my neck to the side and looked at the awaiting duo, "Alright guys, you win." they smiled and high-five-d one another. I jogged over to the door and grabbed the keys that lay innocently on the side-table near the sofa. Turning the knob, I flicked my wrist and waved goodbye.

I trudged to the garage. I opened my shabby old Chevy Truck, slammed the door behind me, and threw my head back. I groaned in frustration, as I hid my face in my palms, letting out a not-so-loud squeak. After a while of moping and ridding myself of vexation, I inserted the key in the slot, revved the engine, and gingerly stepped on the gas pedal. As the car drove off in the wet streets of Forks, Washington, a frown graced my face as I thought of the billion possibilities of tormenting from my best friends. I gripped the steering wheel tighter; oh hell.

It wasn't half an hour later when I found my school. The rain was now pouring hard on land, soaking everything in its wake. The building somewhat protruded out of the thick fog the surrounded the grounds. I shook my head. Grabbing my hoodie at the back seat, I turned off my car and exited. Trudging carefully proved to be pointless for someone like me, especially in the pouring rain. It wasn't that I could not walk normally without slipping (I was a klutz, yes, but not _that _klutzy), it was just that the cement ground was so wet; one could trip when carelessness takes its toll. However, if I did not walk faster, the rain would eventually make me look like I was chucked in a pool and did not go out there for some time.

I decided my only option now was to run.

And so, run I did. I grasped the fabric of my hoodie tighter as I tried my best not to slip. Of all the days to forget my umbrella, it had to be today. I scowled, feeling my mood dampen as the rain fell on me. It sloshed against me like a mighty ocean threatening to swallow whole a huge cliff, amidst a storm. I rolled my eyes—see how melodramatic moody people can be.

Luckily, it took only two more minutes before I was safely in the school's main building. The janitor who held the mop, stood a few feet away from me, with a scowl on his face. I looked at my feet; sure enough, they left marks on the newly-mopped tiles. Sheepishly grinning, I began to spew my apologies. When I subconsciously began to bow, the janitor panicked. "Hold on, lassie. No need to bow! It's fine!" he said. Clicking his tongue, the janitor mumbled, "Kids these days" I smiled once more before I proceed to rub my shoes on the cardboards that lay there—obviously to wipe our feet with.

Jogging through the corridors, I realized the fact that I was going to bow in an American country was just downright wrong. I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out of my mind—I have, obviously, been watching too much Japanese flicks (be it anime, dramas, movies, OVAs, or the whatnot). I was slightly panting when I reached the office of the principal.

Knock, knock, knock. The faint 'come in' was all I heard as I daintily pushed the door open. Nervously, I trod over to the man sitting by his oak desk, on a huge red swivel chair. I pulled the sit across him and smiled. "Good morning, Mister Principal" I said as politely as I could, eager to get out of this place. "You asked for me?" I continued, awkwardly fidgeting with the hem of my black, L t-shirt.

"Yes, Ms. Swan" he said, shoving his Parker pen away from the papers he was signing. I tried to peer through the manila folders that slightly blocked my sight; I was successful—it was a paper that held my school records. Tsk. "I'm here to hand you your report card"

"Such an honor, coming from the principal" I did not mean to voice out my thoughts, but I did so, anyway. Feeling genuinely embarrassed, I instinctively covered my mouth with my palms, and blushed a generous amount of beet red. "Ah, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to be rude!" I apologized. The principal chuckled, instead.

"Well, you're right, Ms. Swan; it _is _an honor, ain't it?" he asked with a thick, Western accent. "I just thought I could hand it to the batch's valedictorian myself. I heard from Jacob, you were out for Jacksonville that time?" he asked casually.

"Yes sir. It was a nonrefundable ticket. I thought I could get Char—I mean, _Dad_, to pick it up, but some things came up" I explained, reaching over to retrieve my report card. The principal handed it to me.

"Well, here you go. Come over some time when college isn't too busy, okay?" he smiled paternally at me.

"Yes sir" I replied, standing up. I pivoted, and ambled to the door. As I was twisting the knob, the principal called from behind me.

"Tell Charlie I said hi!" he said. I offered him a reassuring smile and nodded, exiting the principal's office—sometimes, it's good to have higher-ups as your father's acquaintance.

* * *

The musky scent the previous rain left was refreshing to me. I always loved it when the rain stopped. I glanced upwards and saw the rainbow, brightly gleaming in the dull sky. Hiding a goofy grin with the hood of my hoodie, I quietly trudged back to my humble Chevy. A few feet away from my beloved car, I saw _him_, casually leaning on the door, with his hands crossed over his chest. He was making incoherent patterns on the wet ground with his feet. His tousled hair was now slightly calmed; gravity had finally took its toll on his wild locks, and now forced it down with the help from the heavy waters the rain brings forth. I scowled and quickened my pace. When he noticed my presence, he mockingly held up both his hands in fake surrender, as a playful smirk tugged on his lips. "Relax, Ms. Swan" he grinned cheekily, "I come in peace"

"Nothing about your entity screams peace" I spat, prying him away from the door of the driver's seat. He did not budge, despite all my efforts. I gave up after a few minutes of cussing and (trying) pushing him off the door. My hands feebly went limp in my sides. "Damn it! What do you want?!" I finally gave in, venting out all my frustrations on the punch I sent to him. My fist hit his chest. Imagine the honor I felt when he mumbled a soft 'ouch'; it wasn't everyday, after all, that you get to make Edward Cullen say 'ouch'.

"You're so hostile, Ms. Swan" he clicked his tongue jestingly. I crossed my arms over my chest and huffed.

"What do you want, Cullen?" I repeated, glaring at him.

"I need a favor" he began. I could not contain the cocky scoff that erupted from my vocal chords. If we had not been under certain (adverse) circumstances before, I would be shaking with mirth right now. But alas, faith had other plans for us—so for the moment, I was bereft of joviality.

"The high and mighty Edward Cullen is asking a peasant for help. Oh hell must have frozen now, ne?" I mocked. Edward scowled at me—a scowl that would intimidate any other person. But I wasn't 'any other person' per se. In a sense, yes, but there had been 'circumstances' (as I've mentioned before), that led to my immunity to his supposed fearsome glower.

"Cut the crap, Ms. Swan. And stop with your Japanese talk" he said. I was opening my moth to retort, when Edward cut me off. "Hear me first". I closed my mouth.

"Alright, Mr. Cullen; go ahead and talk. And before that, I'd like to tell you that I wasn't even speaking Nihongo" he rolled his eyes at the last statement, but said his purpose anyway.

"Tanya Denali, do you know her?" I simply nodded, biting my tongue as I did so to keep me from spitting nasty comments. Tanya Denali had been my classmate since kindergarten, and she's not the nicest person on earth. When we were in kindergarten, she broke my crayon in half and chucked the pieces at me. Then she poked her eyes, cried, and ran over to our teacher, claiming that I was the offender, and the crime was done on her. I didn't get recess because of that.

When we were in grade school, we always sat next to each other. She would copy off my test paper, and when the teacher catches us, she would say that I was asking her to copy from my exam. The teacher believed her—probably because she was the daughter of the school principal. In other cases during our grade school years, she would steal my food, dump her juice on me, and the whatnot.

Then we were in middle school. Her flirty side started to kick in. She hit on every guy in school—but the good news, though, was that she was no longer aware of my presence (that, or she got tired of me), and I was thankful for that.

Finally, here in high school—she completely forgot about me.

The reason, though, why I never fought back was because Charlie got called in the Principal's office one time when we were in second grade. Tanya said that I dumped my food on her (I _did _actually) and ranted about other offensive things I supposedly did to her (it's the other way around in reality). Charlie got mad—he was already stressed out from work, and now, her golden girl of a daughter was getting into heap loads of trouble. He did not even hear out my side of the story and grounded me immediately. INJUSTICE! I would scream at the top of my lungs in my room, hoping he would hear me out. He did. He ungrounded me a few minutes after my outburst. When I came back to school, I had a mark on my permanent records—that was the day I allowed Tanya to have her way.

"So, what do you say?" Edward concluded, peering at me through long eyelashes. I felt the tiniest bit of guilt gnawing my conscience. I cleared my throat.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cullen, but I believe you are aware of my tendency to drift away from a conversation when it drags on for too long" I said smoothly, effectively evading his question. Edward frowned.

"You weren't listening all along, were you?" he asked. I smiled innocently, and held my hands up in mock surrender.

"Sorry, you were saying?"

"I want you to drive me over to the Denalis" he deadpanned. I gaped; was he serious?!

"No!" I refused vehemently, "Why should I?!"

"Bella, c'mon, I'll do whatever you want!" he almost pleaded.

"Sorry, Mr. Cullen, but you and I are not on good terms, so ta-ta" I said as I yanked the door open and stepped inside. I quickly closed it behind me, revved the engine, and sped away from the moron who was losing his mind. I was pissed off. My chest was hurting a little, and breathing seemed to be difficult. Speeding off back home, I decided: shopping might be a good therapy.

**0—0—0**

I was right. Shopping _was _a good therapy. In fact, I indulged myself too much on splurging some excess money that Rose and Alice were left flabbergasted, shaken to their cores. It took a while for them to recover with a squeal, another to drag me to the nearest spa and hair salon for a makeover. I didn't know how long we were in the spa, but by the time we went out of the mall, trudging over to Alice's Porsche 911 Turbo, it was already dark—not that the morning wasn't dark.

"Bella, what's gotten into you?" Rosalie teased as she sat on the shotgun. I took my place at the backseat, along with most of our shopping bags (some were at the trunk, but since the others did not fit anymore—meaning, there was no more space—we had to put them in the backseat).

"Stress, maybe. But I had fun; maybe we could do this again?" I was being totally honest now; it must have been the spa—yeah, it was the spa, otherwise I wouldn't have been so openly succumbing to my doom right now.

"Oh dear, something's wrong with Bella!" Alice cried with a smile. Rosalie nodded.

"Yes, it must be the spa" the blonde beauty nodded.

See? I told you it was the spa.

**

* * *

**

We arrived at our apartment at around 8 PM. Rose quickly made dinner, while Alice and I sorted our clothes. She was raking through our newly-purchased garments for anything that could be good for her 'plan'—a plan she refused to tell me. Indeed, her plan was making me edgy, but I remained calm and composed, and simply nodded wordlessly, unknowingly succumbing to her whims. By the time Rose was finished with our chicken curry dinner (**Warning: The authoress is currently drooling xD -1-)**, Alice was bouncing up and down, giggling profusely as she did so. Apparently, somewhere deep within this heap of fabrics, she found a treasure.

"Alice, calm down!" Rose chided firmly grasping Alice's small shoulders and fixing her in place. Alice continued to giggle, though.

"Oh, Rosie, I found it!" she said in a sing-song tone.

"I can tell. Let's eat, girls, then will clean up our clothes afterwards" we followed Rose to the kitchen, and helped ourselves with the meal.

The meal was scrumptious. Normally, I would be able to forget my problems with food, but this time, the face of a certain god-like creature keeps popping in my mind, distracting me from my badly-needed nutrition. As I remember the scene that transpired hours ago, I could not help but wonder:

Why on earth did my chest hurt like that?!

**

* * *

**

**-1- I also said this line in **_**Teenage Rhapsodies **_**(Shugo Chara), when Kairi and Yaya were eating ice creams :D**

**Note: I decided to make them a bit anime-ish, since I'm feeling too Otaku right now. Instead of the usual "-kun" and "-san" honorifics, though, I decided to make them "Ms." and "Mr." haha. So, anyway, you may picture them talking like this: "Edward-kun" (reminds me of Riza Hawkeye) and "Bella-san" (You may also pronounce it as "Eduwardo-kun" and "Bera-san" xD LOL. **

**Me: Yay! I've finally rewritten the first chapter of Big Bang Theory (and **_**yes**_**, I settled with Big Bang Theory since I really love BigBang –Seungri and Taeyang 3) I hope you guys liked it! Sankyuu ~ **

**Click the button down there and tell me what you think! **


End file.
